Nidhoggr (Aru)
|kanji=ニーズヘッグ |rōmaji=''Nīzuheggu'' |alias='Sigrun' (シグルーン, Shigurūn) Silver Frost Dragon (銀霜竜, Ginsōryū) |race= |gender=Female |age= 30+ (physically) 500+ (biologically) |height= 172 cm |weight= 58 kg |birthday=December 22nd, X240 |eyes=Blue |hair=Purple |blood type=B+ |affiliation= Wyrm's Breath |previous affiliation=Dragon Royal Army |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= Lieutenant of the Dragon Royal Army |team= |previous team= |partner=Ddraig Goch |previous partner=Belenus Honorium |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives=Jadis Lissandra (foster daughter) |counterpart= |magic=Sword Magic Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic Compact Regression (Dragon Promotion) |weapons= Gram (幻想大剣・天魔憂思 (グラム), Guramu; Old Norse for "Wrath" and Japanese for "Phantasmal Greatsword, Grieving of the Sky Demon") |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} Nidhoggr (ニーズヘッグ, Nīzuheggu; Old Norse for "Malice Striker") is an ancient Ice and prominent member of Wyrm's Breath. Several centuries ago, she served in the Dragon Royal Army as a lieutenant and even had the privilege of befriending Honorium and Belenus. Nidhoggr eventually earned a reputation as the Silver Frost Dragon (銀霜竜, Ginsōryū) within the Dragon community due to the unique color of the ice she produces. In the midst of the , Nidhoggr was heavily injured during the battle against Kur and retreated to the mountains of Iceberg in order to recover. She later decided to stay up in the mountains after hearing news that Kur was slain and the war was officially over. In the year X777, Nidhoggr came across a newborn Jadis who was supposedly abandoned in the frigid cold. Feeling pity for the child, Nidhoggr decided to take her in and act as a mentor and mother. This is evident as she taught her the basics of Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic in order to give her a method of protecting herself in the future. However, she was approached by Ddraig Goch, the daughter of Belenus who informed her that there was a that was attempting to revive Kur and bring about mindless destruction onto Earth Land. Knowing how serious this situation was, she reluctantly abandoned Jadis with a heavy heart and used Compact Regression to blend in easier with human society, adopting the name Sigrun (シグルーン, Shigurūn). Appearance After using Compact Regression, Nidhoggr transformed from a majestic dragon into an attractive woman. Coupled with a voluptuous frame and modest bosom, Nidhoggr has snow white skin, exquisite blue eyes, and short purple hair that reaches down to her shoulders. It is quite noticeable that her faces is covered by several bandages that completely cover her left eye. She has revealed in the reason behind this in the past, which is to keep people from staring at the scar she acquired from having her eye torn out by Kur. Surprisingly enough, despite the serious air that surrounds her, most people state that Nidhoggr is adorable and even go as far as to say she is like a mad puppy. When it comes to attire, Nidhoggr prefers to cover most of her body in clothing that is customary to those that live within Iceberg. This outfit consist of a white turban-like hat that covers her head and a white long scarf around her neck, with the two strands reaching down to her legs. She also wears a blue tunic that has golden lining passing over the over the left side of her chest and an apron wrapped around her waist, as the skirt of the tunic reaches to her knees. Underneath the tunic, Nidhoggr wears a white long-sleeved blouse and a set of loose pants that stop just above her ankles with a pair of black shoes. Her companions have made various comments about how those shoes are "not very good for traveling in the snow" but Nidhoggr wears them simply because they are comfortable. Traditionally, Nidhoggr will carry her sword Gram on her back. When she was still a Dragon, Nidhoggr was noted to have somewhat of a regal and luminous appearance — even amongst her Ice Dragon kind. This is mainly due to her scales and skin being more lustrous than other, having the qualities of permafrost itself — noted as one of the most slippery and hardest forms of ice. Like some of her Dragon kind, she's known to have a serpentine appearance — the length of body being as comparable to that of a snake's, but a bit shorter. A color scheme of icy blue, blizzard blue, and light shades of gray, her scales are known to be rigid in design, having sharp edges — something that's notable with the upper portion of her body; this is mainly due to her body made out of ice, having little organic composition to it. Each of these pieces are connected to each other like jigsaw pieces or chain links. Even her arms and legs have such a similar design, her claws having the sharpness of icicles. One of the most notable qualities of Nidhoggr's Dragon Form are her wings; they are noted to clear, having a crystal-like quality to them. It's said that one can see through them if they look hard enough — being able to see the world in different shades of light blue, something akin to a kaleidoscope. Rigid near the edges, they are held together by icy bone-like structures extending from her back which are known to be as sharp as her claws. Her tail ends in a dark blue star-shaped snowflake with a trail of ice jutting from the edge in the shape of a fan. It seems that her head is also shaped like a star-like snowflake, having multiple layers to its being and grayish-blue in color. Something that considered to be an anomaly amongst most Ice Dragons, Nidhoggr's eyes are orange — a color associated with heat; it's unknown why Nidhoggr have such a trait, something that alludes even her — though she cares little about the matter. Having sharp fangs that are on-par with her claws in quality, she has an orange diamond in the center of her forehead — noted to be the same color as her eyes. It's unknown what purpose it serves, as it's something that Nidhoggr rarely talks about. Personality History Equipment Gram (幻想大剣・天魔憂思 (グラム), Guramu; Old Norse for "Wrath" and Japanese for "Phantasmal Greatsword, Grieving of the Sky Demon"): Gram is considered to be Nidhoggr's weapon of choice, acting as a memento towards one of her fallen comrades during the . Originally wielded by a Frozen known as the Verglas Dragonar ( , Berugura Doragunā lit. Severe Winter Dragon Knight), this sword is regarded as the "Ultimate Dragon Slaying Tool" (究極滅竜器, Kyūkyoku Metsuryūki)—having been crafted with the sole purpose of being capable of slaying a dragon. Hilariously, this weapon is said to be more akin to a "a heap of raw iron" than a sword, and often deemed to be impartial for combat—being implied to be heavier than five-hundred pounds. Upon actually taking a look at this weapon, Gram takes the appearance of an enormous that is tall enough to rival Nidhoggr's height. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged large blade approximately one foot wide. The blade is a light gray color on the bladed edge, while the rest of the blade is darker, and the handguard appears to be bolted or riveted into place. There are two holes near the handguard, variably said to be Lacrima slots, or where Nidhoggr clips the sword onto her back. The handguard is colored gold and has swirl designs, and there are etchings engraved on the blade near the handguard—acting as the signature of the creator. Overall, this sword is considered a work of art in terms of design. According to Nidhoggr, Gram was originally forged by Goibniu of the Tuatha De Dannna. After being approached by a warrior who desired a sword that could kill a creature that had been deemed unkillable, Goibniu was intrigued by the challenge presented before him and decided to personally make this weapon himself. At the time, the only creature that was considered unkillable were . Knowing he didn't have any material that could stand up to the scales of a Dragon, Goibniu went on an expedition to find a metal was equal to the strength of a Dragon's natural defense. After spending several months traveling across , he discovered Vermanium (淵の祕金 (バーマニアム), Bāmaniamu lit. Mysterious Metal of the Abyss), a strange alloy that he found while exploring a deep cavern. Upon returning to his workshop, Goibniu immediately began focus on creating the sword, working with the mentality of a man who struck gold. After an entire week of staying within his workshop, he came out with the enormous broadsword and presented it to the warrior—proclaiming the sword was "one of my greatest work". Taking the sword from Goibniu, the warrior said he would make sure this weapon would go down in legends for centuries. Years later, the same warrior became a and killed a multitude of Dragons with a combination of magic and swordsmanship—earning the title of Verglas Dragonar among his comrades. The warrior would later sacrifice himself in order to prevent the Dark Dragon Faction from gaining a upper hand in the war, giving his sword to Nidhoggr as a way to thank his teacher. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat : *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): Physical Prowess Hysterical Strength: Refined Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Magical Abilities Freezing Magical Power: *"Monster" Aura: Sword Magic '''Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. In order to use Sword Magic, the user starts by channeling eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter its entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the instability, the result from the eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to its normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in its solid shape, and to be controlled in its unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all times, due to the fact that unless the eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to its normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. There are many moves that have been shown to be capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. The user can focus their magic power into a sword to unleash powerful beams of energy to assault the opponent or use the beams to enhance the slashes and stabbing capabilities of the swordsman's weapon. They can even use their blade as a medium to create barrier similar to various other magics, simply defending themselves or preform an intricate counter. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, despite some users having no knowledge of using the parent Magic. It is possible to do this by replicating the process to utilize the specific Elemental Magic and executing the process while the sword is still unstable. This does not just apply to just Elemental Magic as the user can potential replicate or infuse their sword with virtually any magic as long as it is compatible with the sword that they are wielding—making Sword Magic incredible versatile and allows the user to adapt in certain situations. In addition, Telekinesis is often employed alongside Sword Magic, in order for the user to maneuvre several swords at the same time. A number of different blades can be employed for such Magic, with the most recurring ones being and . In some cases, certain moves might even involve the change of the sword's properties, such as its length. *'Sword Beam' (魔力剣波 (ソード・ビーム), Sōdo Bīmu lit. Magical Power Sword Wave) Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic (凍の滅竜魔法, Kō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a form of Slayer Magic, specifically Dragon Slayer Magic, that revolves around the aspect of —a term commonly associated with ice. Basic Spells Advanced Spells Compact Regression Compact Regression (コンパクト・リグレッション, Konpakuto Riguresshon) is a Caster Magic exclusive to , being considered as last resort in order to preserve their life. Originally, this spell was developed in order for Dragons to hid their presence and integrate themselves into human society sometime after the . However, it eventually was used in order to preserve their life in times of grave danger as there were who eventually began to kill for the sport. Compact Regression essentially uses all of a Dragon's remaining magical power to transform into humanoid form—coining the term of Human-Shaped Dragons (人体竜, Jintairyū). This is considered a genuine physical transformation, altering their bodies to be somewhat similar to human, while simultaneously healing their body of wounds. Unbeknownst to some who possess this, Compact Regression is permanent transformation, which is why this spell is considered a last resort. As seen by a multitude of Dragons, Dragons in this state still have access to Dragon Magic—though it is unknown if they can still unlock said magic after the transformation. However, in some cases, a Regressed Dragon has been seen utilizing the Slayer equivalent of their Dragon Magic, implying further weakness. They are unable to easily enter Dragon Force, finding it just as difficult as First Generation Dragon Slayers. Unlike First Generation Dragon Slayers, however, Compacted Dragons can train to unlock a state similar to Dragon Force, referred to as a Dragon Promotion (竜変化・命還(ドラゴン・プロモーション), Doragon Promōshon lit. Dragon Metamorphosis: Life Return). It should be noted by those who use Compact Regression also have their power is cut quite a bit, to further adjust to their humanoid shape, as a human body cannot fully endure the power of a dragon without breaking down. Despite being a spell unique to Dragons, not every Dragon is aware of the spell, and many who possess knowledge of this spell have too much pride to actually use it. *'Dragon Promotion' ( , Doragon Promōshon lit. Dragon Metamorphosis: Life Return): Dragon Promotion is a Compact Regression spell; instead of being confined and exclusive to a single element, it can be utilized by any Dragon who had used Compact Regression to transform into a human guise. Essentially, Dragon Promotion enables the user to transform back into their draconic form. Dragon Promotion is considered to be a forbidden art amongst dragons; even though many of them wish to return to their roots, the risks involved have caused many to swear off of attempting to do so with this spell. Dragon Promotion works by the user releasing the restraints that Compact Regression forces upon them completely for a few minutes at a time, effectively dispelling it and enabling them to take upon their original form. The release of Compact Regression is only temporary, as spending too much time in their dragon form makes them a relatively easy target in this day and age, but the results are all the same- the moment that the user releases the effects of Compact Regression, they regain all of their former strength, speed, durability, and magical power, at the top of their form once more. When Dragon Promotion is activated, this causes an instant change in form which blatantly ignores the law of conservation of mass, going from a (comparatively) small human into house-sized dragon in seconds (but hey, magic). Of course, with the change in size, the dragon goes from having the Magic Origin of a human, which is relatively small, to the origin expanding tenfold when the user transforms; as when Compact Regression is active, the dragon's power is cut quite a bit to enable their souls to adjust to their humanoid shape; as a human body cannot fully endure the power of a dragon without breaking down. In a way, Dragon Promotion could be considered a power akin to Dragon Force, albeit in reverse more or less, as it returns the dragon back to their original form instead of transforming the slayer into a humanoid dragon. Relationships Trivia *The appearance of Nidhoggr's dragon form is based off of Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier from , a trading card series. :*Her human form's appearance is based off of Letty Whiterock from , a Japanese dōjin game series. *In , was a dragon who gnawed at a root of the , . *It is well known that Nidhoggr holds little respect for Jinn. The reason behind this is unknown, though it is speculated that it might be similar to and 's rivalry as they wield opposite elements. *The appearance description was created by the hands of D-Dawg and Saturn. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Non-Human Category:Dragon Category:Wyrm's Breath Member